La era de los Merodeadores
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus y Peter eran los reyes en Hogwarts pero poco se sabe sobre sus aventuras en Hogwarts... hasta ahora. Serie de Drabbles/Viñetas/One-shots


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes, lugares y dialogos finales no me pertenecen, son invención de JK Rowling.

¡Hola! Estoy muy emocionada, este es un proyecto que inicie el año pasado al cual ha estado retrasado por muchos motivos. Pensaba ser un fanfic, pero soy malísima para eso (continuaciones y esas cosas)… asi que me decidi por publicar pequeños relatos de los merodeadores que tengo por ahí guardados c: no tendrán continuación y puede que sean de séptimo año y de pronto estén en primer grado, asi que no se vayan a sacar de onda si eso llega a pasar, están advertidos e_e

Principalmente pienso plasmar mi versión de hechos importantes o que se mencionan durante la saga como ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Cómo descubrieron el 'problema peludo de Remus'? ¿Cómo conquisto James a Lily? Etc, etc, etc e_e entre otras cosillas que se me ocurran 8-) . Tengo varios archivos guardados en la PC, algunos son en primera persona y otros son en 3ra, aunque eso si, la mayoría están basados principalmente en James xD (que no se note que es mi favorito!) por esa razon lo puse como personaje principal. Bueno, es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora, espero que les gusten y todo eso n.n y no se olviden de su review! Y me gustaria que (si quieren) me dejen alguna situacion que quieran ver, o alguna cuestion y vere que historia puedo crear!

Ahora si, no mas palabras, a leer :D

* * *

Era un día común para cualquier persona en la estación Kings Cross; estaba llena de gente "común" que viajaba de una ciudad a otra… pero entre esas personas se mezclaba otra tipo de gente, que no era muy común para los muggles…

Un niño rechoncho de no más de once años, caminaba junto con sus padres, se veía bastante nervioso, aunque su padre mostraba un semblante tranquilo y su madre un aire de suficiencia.

– Bueno Peter, es hora –anuncio su padre, le indico con la mirada que avanzara hacia la barrera que estaba entre los andenes nueve y diez, el pequeño Peter, con nerviosismo avanzo y la atravesó, nadie, salvo sus padres, se dieron cuenta de la desaparición.

– ¡Wao! –exclamo Peter, volteo a ver la barrera, para ver que sus padres entraran por ella, pero no lo hicieron, claro, parecía que querían ya deshacerse de él, frunciendo el entrecejo empujo el carrito, donde llevaba su baúl, observando a otros niños despedirse de sus padres, también con un carrito y uno que otro con una lechuza, un gato, un sapo e incluso ratas. Pensó que quizás luego podría llevar una mascota y subió al tren a buscar un compartimiento.

**xXx**

– Cada vez aceptan más escoria en esta escuela –decía con desdén una señora vestida de negro, tenía la cara parecida a una piedra, que no reflejaba ninguna emoción, el cabello recogido en un moño alto y unos ojos con una frialdad absoluta.

– Estoy de acuerdo ama –dijo una criatura de voz aguda, orejas de murciélago y nariz larga.

– No te di permiso de hablar, Kreacher –reprendió la señora Black con dureza–. Vete a casa –¡Crac! Un estallido sonó en el andé el elfo desapareció–. Sirius…

Un niño de once años apareció detrás de su madre, empujando un carrito, tenía los ojos de un color gris, y cabello negro, un poco largo, que le caía con naturalidad y elegancia sobre los ojos, se apartó el cabello con un movimiento de la cabeza.

– ¿Si, Madre?

– Es la hora, enorgulléceme. Hogwarts tiene mucha suerte de que un Black vuelva a pisar sus terrenos.

Sirius deseo decir que no era de la misma opinión, pero no quería discutir… él no era como el resto de su familia, él odiaba todas esas tonterías sobre la pureza de sangre, y esperaba ser algo más que un Black que termina en Slytherin, él quería cambiar eso…

**xXx**

Un chico de cabello negro alborotado iba caminando con seguridad hacia la barrera entre los andenes 9 y 10, su padre empujaba un carrito con su baúl y su lechuza; su madre, una mujer pelirroja de edad avanzada caminaba junto a su esposo, mirando a su hijo con evidente orgullo.

Los Potter atravesaron la barrera y un segundo después, se encontraban en el andén 9 y ¾, James Potter sintió la emoción recorrer su cuerpo ¡Por fin entraría a Hogwarts!

– Querido ¿Recuerdas cuando entramos nosotros? –pregunto la señora Potter a su esposo.

– Y cómo olvidarlo, fuiste la primera a la que vi –respondo este-. Ahora es tiempo de que nuestro pequeño entre.

– ¡Estoy tan orgullosa! –exclamo la señora Potter abrazando a su hijo, su padre le alboroto (aún mas) el cabello.

– Serás el mejor, hijo. No hay duda de ello.

– Lo sé –respondió el James con seguridad– y seré un Gryffindor como tú, papá.

– Y entraras al equipo de quidditch próximamente –añadió el señor Potter dándole un guiño.

– Se bueno, James. No gastes bromas a tus compañeros –dijo su madre, tanto el señor Potter, como James la miraron alzando las cejas y añadió– tan pesadas.

– Si mamá, no te preocupes –respondió James con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro y pensando en quien sería su primera víctima… No es que pensara en gastarle una broma a alguien tan pronto…

– Escribe y estudia –continuo la señora Potter–. Nos veremos en navidad.

– De acuerdo, Adiós –James abrazo a sus padres y subió al tren, llevando su baúl; los señores Potter lo vieron subir sin imaginarse que los siguientes años de su vida estarían recibiendo cartas de parte de la dirección Hogwarts, que de su propio hijo…

**xXx**

– Sigo sin creer que me hayan aceptado –comento un chico castaño de ojos color miel y con algunas cicatrices en la cara, a su madre–. ¿Por qué aceptan monstros en Hogwarts?

La señora Lupin abrazo a su hijo fuertemente, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas llenaran sus ojos. Su hijo tenia esa pesima costumbre de hacerse menos que los demas.

– Tú no eres un monstro, Remus.

Remus no dijo nada, se limitó a devolver el abrazo a su madre, pensando en cómo sería su vida, de seguro que nadie querría hablarle, estaría solo y sin amigos… bueno, ya estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, él normalmente evitaba la compañía de otras personas.

– Estará bien –dijo el señor Lupin a su mujer–. Dumbledore esta en Hogwarts.

– ¿Y mis… Transformaciones? –pregunto Remus.

– Dumbledore dijo que tenía todo arreglado, hijo –le tranquilizo su madre.

– ¿Y si lo lastimo? –continuo Remus, imaginándose a sí mismo, atacando al profesor Dumbledore en un cuarto oscuro.

– No lo harás –afirmo el señor Lupin.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? –pregunto Remus mirando a su padre, quien también tenía algunas cicatrices a causa de las transformaciones de su hijo… él y su esposa se miraron.

– Dumbledore hablara contigo en cuanto en Hogwarts –le informo la señora Lupin–. Ahora no te preocupes por ello

Remus suspiro y se despidió de sus padres, luego se dirigió al tren arrastrando su baúl.

**xXx**

James camino por el tren y entro al primer compartimiento que le agrado, dentro había una chica pelirroja, que parecía estar llorando no le tomo importancia, 'niñas' repitió en su cabeza y miro al otro ocupante, un chico con un aire de elegancia rebelde, sonrió, le agradaba, así que se sentó frente a él.

– James Potter –se presentó de inmediato.

– Sirius Black –Respondió, con una sonrisa torcida, James le sonrió de vuelta, y así sin más, comenzaron a platicar de cualquier cosa, bromeando e incluso comenzaron a planear cosas que podrían hacer al llegar a la escuela, bromas, escapar a las cocinas, el bosque prohibido, estaban tan entretenidos que ninguno se enteró de que alguien más acaba de entrar hasta que James se percató de una frase que le hizo girarse a la izquierda.

– Vas te vale estar en Slytherin –decía un chico pálido de pelo negro grasiento y nariz ganchuda a la chica pelirroja.

– ¿Slytherin? –pregunto James incrédulo, ¿cómo era posible que alguien quisiera entrar a esa casa de magos oscuros? No le agradaba el chico-. ¿Quién quiere estar en Slytherin? –continuo sin poder creerlo-. Creo que mejor me voy –miro a Sirius-. ¿Te vienes?

– Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin –declaro sin sonreír. James se horrorizo.

– Rayos, y a mí que me parecías normal.

– Tal vez rompa la tradición –Dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo nuevamente- ¿A dónde te irías si tuvieras que elegir?

– ¡Gryffindor! –respondió James sacando una espada invisible y sonriendo ampliamente, con orgullo-, ¡donde habitan los valientes de corazón! Igual que mi padre –el chico de pelo grasiento hizo un ruido de disgusto, James se volvió a el-. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

– No –respondió el chico con desprecio-. Si prefieres ser un musculoso a un cerebrito…

– ¿Y a donde esperas ir tú viendo que no eres ninguna de las dos cosas? –le interrumpió Sirius. James se revolcó en de la risa. La niña pelirroja que había permanecido en silencio se levantó de su asiento, colorada, al igual que su cabello.

– Vamos, Severus, busquemos otro compartimiento –y así sin más salió con aire digno del compartimiento seguida de del chico Severus mientras James y Sirius cantaban al unísono 'Ooooooh'. James intento empujar al chico mientras pasaba y cuando salió le grito.

– ¡Te veo luego, Quejicus! –Sirius se hecho a reír y James le miro. Había encontrado a su compañero en fechorías y travesuras.


End file.
